


Mami's Baking with Friends

by Startle_Stars



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Magic, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars
Summary: Three years ago, Walpurgisnacht was defeated. However, the risks and trials of fighting witches and seeking Grief Seeds remain. Mami has long provided emotional support to the other magical girls of Mitakihara. She also uses her unique, well-practiced ribbon summoning magic to fulfil their more physical needs too.





	Mami's Baking with Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka is as bashful as ever, at least until she really really gets going. She still needs to be treated with gentle care though.

Mami opened the door to Madoka, who smiled at her, one foot forward. Her slightly oversized winter coat hid her frame, smaller than Mami’s, under the layers of warming fabric.

“Welcome Madoka, come inside and I shall get us some cake,” Mami said, in a calm dignified tone that never struck Madoka as appropriate for greeting a familiar friend.

After entering the much toastier building and putting her coat away, Madoka knelt down next to the glass table in the centre of Mami’s appealingly decorated apartment. She idly glanced at framed pictures on the shelf, with their meaningless but colourful designs. They were still here, three years after she first met Mami. Was she reluctant to replace them out of nostalgia, or out of fear that what was framed may be lost? She and Mami were still, after all, magical girls, with all the risks that entailed.

The clattering of tableware indicated the arrival of plates bearing Mami’s homemade strawberry-topped angel cake.  
“Thanks, Mami. The cake looks great!” Madoka said, picking up the provided fork. The two made small talk, topic shifting between college and recent witch fights and sightings of other magical girls from outside their grouping in Mitakihara. Madoka took a small bite of her serving.

“How is Homura doing?” Mami asked.

Hesitant, Madoka responded “Good. I’m still trying to think of some way to help her with something she wants though. You know, only the thing that you can help with?”

“Yes, I see.” Mami placed her fork onto her plate, now empty but for crumbs “I think I have an idea, but I will tell you that later. For now…” Mami stood up, leaving her plate, and walked towards the door leading through to her bedroom. “Come on in when you are ready.”

Madoka took a few deep breaths, preparing herself mentally, before standing up. She left behind a half-finished cake, ultimately too impatient to hold back long enough to eat it. She followed Mami into the bedroom.

Upon entering, she found that Mami had already stripped down and had laid out on the bed. Her smooth, pale skin almost blended in with the light cream colour of the sheets. Her most notable feature, her full, ample breasts, were on full display to Madoka’s eager eyes. Certainly, Madoka thought it was Mami’s second best spot. Madoka, still clothed, climbed onto the bed before embracing Mami.

“I thought you’d be feeling a little cold waiting there,” Madoka said, trying to excuse her forwardness.

“I have not had to walk here through the snow, Madoka. If anyone needs warming up it’s you.” Mami reached for Madoka’s skirt, pulling it down. Madoka wiggled her little butt up off the bed to assist, and then followed by taking off her panties, leaving her in a state of half-undress. Before she could finish, Mami had already pounced, bringing Madoka into a kiss, her tongue brushing up against the smaller girl’s lips before pulling back.

A second kiss was planted against Madoka’s neck, just a quick peck. Mami glanced down across her still-clothed torso, before bringing her face down towards Madoka's hips. Mami licked along the inside of her thighs, gradually approaching Madoka’s core with each movement and each touch. After a short but agonizing wait for Madoka, Mami finally reached her goal.

Diving in with her mouth, Madoka’s building arousal satisfied Mami’s thirst for her sweet juices. Her tongue lapped against Madoka’s flushed, heated folds. Madoka sighed, leaning back and placing her hands behind Mami’s head to direct her to continue. Gentle flicks of her clitoris followed deeper descents into her core. Madoka’s neatly trimmed pink curls were coated with a mixture of her fluids and Mami’s saliva. Mami’s tongue, by far the most experienced for her two partners, got Madoka going like nothing else. Her targeting of Madoka’s most sensitive spots mirrored her precision when fighting.

Before long, Madoka’s face was red and her breathing erratic. Feeling well prepared, she gave Mami’s forehead a slight push, prompting her to pull back.

“Mami, you should get it out now,” Madoka whispered.

“Of course,” Mami said. She moved her hands between her legs, and in a practised flourish, brought about a new shape. Rising from between her legs, a magical penis grew to a modest five inches. This specific one was featureless, a light yellow in colour, appearing more like a smooth strap-on than a penis. However, unlike a strap-on, Mami could feel every sensation through it. Madoka’s favoured form to fuck.

“I think it needs a little more encouragement first, Madoka” Mami smirked. Madoka returned a knowing grin and knelt down, placing a dainty hand around the magic cock and giving it a gentle stroke. The texture was firm, but not unyielding. She reached her head down to gently lick the tip, appreciating that Mami had taken the effort to make it taste of the cake she was eating earlier. She wasn't sure she'd be up for putting it in her mouth if it tasted like the real thing. The taste was not entirely accurate, and the texture was obviously way off, but it was certainly delicious. Mami cooed at the feeling of Madoka’s warm tongue dancing across the end of her cock.

Madoka opened her mouth and let Mami’s member in, not trying to go too far. There was no point trying too hard here, Madoka knew that despite its limited size she would not be able to take it all in between her lips. Still, she gave what length she had taken great care, her tongue circling around the tip before running down along the underside of the shaft. Mami whined, breath deepening and hips barely restraining from bucking against Madoka’s mouth.

Madoka pulled back, freeing her mouth. “Does it feel good Mami?”

“Wonderful. Keep going and it has one more surprise for you.”

“Can you do me at the same time?”Madoka requested.

“Sure”

After some shuffling around on the bedsheets, Madoka, the slimmer and lighter of the two, was now lying atop Mami, her face next to the conjured penis. The delicate licking between Madoka’s thighs was her signal to continue her own activates. The combined sensation of Mami’s tongue in her vagina and Mami’s penis in her mouth brought her a warm feeling of longing. And some actual warmth; she was still a bit cold from earlier.

Madoka lowered her head a bit further, her arousal increasing her confidence. She figured she was about three inches down, judging by the feeling of Mami’s blonde hairs against her chin. About her limit. She felt Mami’s body squirm in approval below her. Encouraged, she began bobbing up and down the shaft, running her tongue and lips lovingly along it’s hot and slightly luminescent surface. She was rewarded with a redoubled effort from below her, as she felt one of Mami's fingers enter her.

Orgasm building, Madoka built up her pace, not wanting Mami to be left behind when she finished. Saliva dripped down the smooth yellow surface below her, now firmer, and slightly fuller than before. Moaning even with her mouth stuffed, Madoka pulled her arms around Mami, grasping for some part of her to hold until she had grabbed onto her ass. Mami reciprocated, hugging tightly against Madoka’s back. 

“Madoka, I’m close,” Mami whined. “I want to finish… inside.”

Madoka acknowledged the words, adding in a bit of hand to her efforts with her lips. The pair’s orgasms were rapidly approaching, their bodies writhing against each other in a desperate search for more sensation. Mami came first, her cries music to Madoka’s ears. Jolting her hips, she shot ropes of strawberry-flavoured cum into Madoka’s awaiting mouth. Mind hazy from the pleasure, she desperately fingered Madoka, all precision gone from her jittery movements. She added a second finger, trying to bring Madoka over the edge. And bring her over the edge she did, as Madoka convulsed above her, legs shaking, body twisting and breathing erratic. Breathy and desperate, the cute whimpering and moaning of a Madoka orgasm were perhaps the sweetest sounds of her many partners.

Madoka lazily rolled off the top of Mami, flopping onto the soft sheets beside her, still breathing heavily as she came down from her high. She swallowed, savouring the incredibly sweet and literally magical taste in her mouth. Finally, the moment passed, and she could form a coherent thought again.

“Mami, that was incredible! You should make your angel cake taste more like that.” Madoka said.

“Oh. That gives me a wicked idea.” Mami grinned at her pink-haired lover.

“I didn’t mean like that!”

“Oh, I know” Mami looked down at her still magically erect cock. “Ready to continue?”

“Definitely, just let me take the rest of this off first.”

Mami propped herself up with her arm as she longingly gazed at Madoka’s careful stripping. Madoka, glancing at her leering appraiser, was once again surprised at Mami’s dignified appearance. She’d expect Mami to be at least a little bit dishevelled by what they’d just got up to, but her hair was as prim as ever. Even the addition of the erection between her legs and Madoka’s glistening fluids dripping down her face did little to dull the aura of refinement. 

Madoka, realising her mind had drifted, refocused, unclasping her bra and discarded it to the floor. She was now nude, bar the white thigh-highs she knew Mami had a weakness for. The slighter curves of her breasts would have once caused a loss of confidence against Mami’s impressive rack, but now she takes more pride in her own figure. She knew it felt all the same when a partner’s lips caressed the buds.

“Where do you want to take this next, Madoka?” Mami asked, pointing down towards her groin. “This is all prepped, but if you want to do something else first, or take a break? Stop for the night?”  
Madoka shook her head at Mami’s protective caution. She may be delicate, but she fights witches for a living. She’s got more fight in her than that. Much more horniness too. Still, she figured she could always use some more cuddling. Reaching over, she dragged Mami down and into a tight hug, their breasts pressing up together and noses almost touching.

“Just… need to feel your bare skin against mine. I can’t let you keep that body to yourself.” Madoka said. 

She pushed her head into the crook of Mami’s neck, held one of her hands, and slacked a bit into the snuggle. Mami’s body, larger in more ways than one, had wrapped around her like a protective shell, legs now intertwined. Only the occasional poke from Mami’s twitching, still slick cock against her thigh kept Madoka from getting too relaxed. She pressed her free hand into one of Mami’s breasts, stroking her fingertips across all the sensitive parts she knew. She cupped underneath, before kneading the areola and then the hardened nipple, eliciting a gasp from her partner.

Madoka noticed that Mami, far from calming with the hug, was getting more flustered. Way past the point of needing a bit of romance, this contact was putting her on edge. Out of sympathy, Madoka untangled herself from Mami’s limbs and propped herself back up against some of the bed’s yellow polka-dot pillows.

“Ok, that’s enough teasing you.” Madoka parted her legs, using her fingers to spread her juice-soaked lips to further entice her eager partner. “I’m ready for it. All of it.” A wink completed the picture.

Mami, entranced by the sight of Madoka’s pink core, wet and ready for her to take, moved forward. Grabbing the base of her magic cock for aim, she placed it so the tip just barely pressed against Madoka’s entrance. Finally in a comfortable position, and confident she had lined it up right, she looked into Madoka’s eyes. The gaze of pure lust was all the confirmation she needed.

Lowering her hips, Mami gradually pushed in the tip. She breathed hard into the sensation, a soft, embracing tightness. Madoka’s reaction to the sensation of slowly being filled was similar, a combination of comfort and pleasure. Until that is, she’d taken about half the shaft. Madoka winced. Mami, cautious about hurting Madoka, stopped her motion.

“Sorry, Madoka. Are you OK? Need I stop?” Mami flustered.

“Nope. Just, give me a moment. Need to adjust.” Madoka said before she wiggled back a bit further into the layers of pillows behind her. Feeling her body relaxing a bit more, and her passage ease up to Mami’s entry, she gestured to continue.

Mami continued pushing deeper into Madoka, now with a slowness that was almost agonizing. Eventually, however, she felt her bare skin pressed up against the now damp curls above Madoka’s clit, confirming she was fully inside. The enveloping, gripping sensation of Madoka’s tight hole, this tight even with the modest size she had chosen, was another one of her adorable features. She gave Madoka another kiss.

Mami began thrusting into Madoka. She used a delicate but thorough motion, the tip of her cock almost leaving Madoka before pushing back into her warm core. Below her, Mami could see Madoka slowly unravelling, pushing her hips up to meet each of Mami’s movement. Madoka’s breathing was occasionally replaced by a whimper and even a moan as she bottomed out on each motion. With Mami already so on edge, her vocal signs of approval soon joined in.

Madoka tugged Mami down, goading her to pick up the pace, before drawing her into another kiss. This time, it was more frantic, and the meeting of their lips also met by a meeting of their moans as Mami continued her rhythmic movements above Madoka.

Madoka grabbed one of Mami’s hands, fingers entwining as their pace increased again. Mami was getting close, and she knew Madoka was too from the way she has uncontrollably shifting around below her. Mami flexed her back as she pushed as deep into Madoka as her modest size would allow, enticed further by the tight, enveloping sensations. That got a good reaction from the girl below her too.

Madoka’s eyes clamped shut as her orgasm washed over her. Her hand gripped Mami’s hard, as she unravelled below her partner. Her orgasmic contractions brought Mami over the edge too, filling Madoka’s depths with her sopping hot cum. They both collapsed together into a hug, pushing down into the bedding that surrounded them, kissing deeply, as they rode out their orgasms.

Finally coming down from their bliss, they continued to make out on the bed. Pulling away from the kiss, Mami finally pulled her cock out, their mixed fluids slowly seeping from between Madoka’s legs and onto the sheets below. A sigh, of both contentment and emptiness, came from Madoka, before Mami’s lips returned, diving her tongue back into her mouth.

“That was…” Madoka hesitated, still overwhelmed with emotion, “Wonderful. It’s been too long since I’ve received a good fucking.”

“Madoka! When did you become so… rude?” Mami laughed. “Anyway, it’s only been about two weeks yes?”

“That’s too long for me! Even if I do get to spend lots of time with Homura” Madoka kissed Mami on the cheek.

“Homura… That reminds me. I think I could help with her desires.”

“What she requested was something I never considered before. I mean, I like the taste you create.” Madoka reached down between her legs, sliding one finger along her slit before licking at the collected juices. “Tasty, but it’s down here instead of in my mouth. Homura though… She told me she wants to be absolutely covered in it!”

“And she’s too reserved to just come and ask me, so instead she wants you to ask for her?”

“That about sums it up really” Madoka sighed.

“Well, the good news is that I can definitely make it happen, and you’re ok with her doing it.” Mami gestured to her crotch for emphasis “She just needs to work up the courage to come over here and get it.”

“I’ll try to give her some encouragement. She could use the self-indulgence. I'll see if she will arrange to visit you for a few hours." Madoka looked up in thought. "Speaking of which, it’s getting late isn’t it?”

Madoka grabbed some tissues to wipe herself down, before glancing around to locate the scattered pieces of discarded clothing. Mami, still naked, got up from the bed and peeked out the window between the curtains.

“Oh, Madoka, you’re going to need to look at this.” Mami beckoned Madoka over. Approaching from behind Mami, Madoka peeked out the window too, witnessing that the light snow from earlier had built up to a blizzard.

“Damn.” Madoka stomped.

“Don’t worry, Madoka. You can stay a bit longer. Or overnight even, if you wish.” Mami sat down on the bed, patting to indicate ample room for a second person to sleep.

“Well, I guess I can sleep here.” A sly grin crossed Madoka’s face “After round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t imagine Madoka as anything other than delicate when making love, so that’s what I tried to write. Mami wouldn’t be able to bring herself to do anything rougher to such a girl anyway.


End file.
